The amazing ian by kamren fields :D
The Amazing Ian By Kamren Fields One day a kid named ian got shot Then he realized the shot didn’t kill him so he got up and he felt fine so he went to school so he could get thrown in a locker by bullies all day long. ' ' Then he fought back and blew a giant hole in one of the bullies butt that came out thru his mouth so ian was now board so he climbed in side of the bully ́s skin and pretended to be him until the skin rotted then ian got out. Three days later ian took a shower Now ian was terrified when he saw himself so ian went to his mom.and his mom pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at ian ́s head.so ian grabbed a frying pan because in pubg you can block a bullet ian thought it would work in real life and it did,ian has saved himself from his drug addict mom.so ian slapped his mom and threw her on the trash and she has died. Ian was super happy and threw a party at his drunken buddies ally. In the party he shot a fat guy like this onehe ate the fat person alive and sent his blood to a which that said ̈ i will give a powerful sword if you do this so ian did ̈ And just like the which said the sword was his,but for a small price of his soul.ian accepted so ian’s soul is now hers. ' ' Ian now with no soul is out to use his sword.he finds a three second old puppy.so ian ran up to it and with one blow sliced the newborn puppy in half and he gained one puppy meat.then he looked at the mom who was still popping out puppies and sliced her in half.he gained 2 dog meat and 12 puppy meat.ian then went home realized that his mom was killed by him and went to the dark drug riddled alley.when ian got to the alley he took his cloths of and went to bed in the fat guy he killed because he likes to wear other people's skin. ' ' Then one month later ian woke up in a rotting corpse.he went to school,in an hour he was kicked out for being too ugly to look at.so ian went back to the alley and tried to kill himself Narrator:about time But when he tried, he could not however much he tried,he realized later that he could not die no matter what.then he found out he was very very gay (·̿Ĺ̯·̿ ̿) . ian then went to a college campus filled with boys and said”hey let’s tackle that gay kid” and they did ian was now covered in boys and he liked it then he realized he wasn’t really gay and killed everyone. Then ian went to pizza hut and yelled “GIVE ME ALL THE PIZZA OR EVERYONE DIES”and he got shot and survived and threw the bullet at the guy.and he shattered like a plain of glass then ian went and ate the entire fridge with the food inside.five days later he had to poop and it felt good he went to pizza hut and pooped in the dead guys body.And then used his tongue as toilet paper.which felt great but a few people were staring so he dug a grave and bared them alive. Ian at this point he looked like thisand was very very stupid and dumb. So he went to school and killed everyone on accident.so he went home and ate his dead mother and he got high and drunk off his moms drugs and beer and he went to his room and went to bed. Then he went to the bank and said “im about wip somebody anus” and he killed everyone in the bank and took a gold bar.and he spent that gold bar on a girl he wants to be his girlfriend.but some people warned him that she was a gold digger but he wasn’t listening so he did it anyway and he got his money taken away and he got dumped. Now ian wanted to kill her so he got his sword,broke into her house and sliced her in half and gained five human meat. Then two years later he woke up in a house that was not his. So he got out and went to the park,when he got to the park he acted like a policeman. Three nanoseconds later he was gunned down by the gambian-mafia ian got up and started to inhale.after 30 seconds he was sucking as hard as his mom was about 12 years ago ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),one minute his mouth was a vacuum cleaner,after two it was the earth’s gravity, after three it was a black hole and it sucked it everyone in including the gambian-mafia Ian was now fat, even fatter than big chungus himself. So he became a sumo-wrestler and he challenged big chungas.by the way he looks like this When he battled big chungas he broke every bone in his own body because he thought he could jump but when he did he broke every bone in his body.so big chungas came and he sat on ian he put his butt on ians face and farted in his nose and ian liked it because he loves to smell farts.so ian sniffed for a while then he climbed into big chungas’s butt and ate his brain and pretended to be him. So ian started eating the ground and said “i'm a high rabbit that likes to eat anything” and he got laughed at.so ian climbed out of big chungas Then ian went super sane and he looked like a mouse yes he looked like mouse.so after he went super saiyan he stole a car and drove it into a swimming pool full of lions. He kill two lions and blended them all into a liquid.he then drank that liquid after turning it to beer.which after he did that he got blackout drunk and died,the end…. Pls happy day Category:REALLY GOOD STORYS Category:Browse